The Omen V: The Next Final battle
by Jack Russel
Summary: Following on from the last Omen Film but ignores the ending of Three as the ending sucked and didn't make sense. In this Damien Throne becomes the president and someone had to stop him!


The Omen V The next Final battle

It was the year 2016 and Damien Thorn had bean elected as president of the united states of america "HA HA soon all of teh of world will belong to the old ones" he said as he sat alon in his bedroom at night.

The next day he made speech too all the pepole of the united states of america "I will create a world with no weakness only stregth wear all the progess will hapen and none of our enimies will invade or conqur us".. and evboidy cheered and wear happy but little did they no they wear being fooled!

Meanwill

The empiore of the new greek empire was sitting of his thonre and watching the speech "that fool thinks he can threaten the new greek empire Ill show him. soon will conqure the amricans and the new ejiptain empire."

Ten days latter

Damien was giving speech about how the ameirca shoud go to war with the new greek empire as they had dangerous weepons and were plaing to take over eupore. "but that could start a nulcear war" said a reporter "If nessary we will start one if it means to stop the greek empire" then a man stooded up and yelled "HE'S MAD LOOK AT HIS EYES HE'S ISANE!", "take him away" said Damien and the guards took him ouside and the man yelled "YOU CAN'T DO THIS HELP ME!" but then he was shot in the head, choped up into little bits and burried alive.

Meanwhile

Arcantous was in the town of Greek York and enjoying some wine. He was the herro in the village and helped many pepole who needed it and many say that he could be the new Heracleas. "There he is tha man who is chosan by the gods" said an old man "he's my hero" said a befutifull and sexy woman. "Thnaky you for saving my house" said an a poor woman and her family. He new that he was the hero but had to do so much more in oder to do well.

The he reived a leeter from the emiporer of new Greece.

The gods need you to stop the evil man from destroying the wor world and killing the human race. He's planning to start nuckear war and he's name is Damine thorn.

Arcantous new that he had to do somthing so he got on his horse and rode to new Athens the centure of the new greek empire. On the way he fort the giant hydra clone and the cyborg cylops.

Then he arrived and bort surrplies and over stuff. Then he entered the place and talked to the empore "he's has an amry to fight our amrny and ecah our equakl in strenghth. So muclear weapons will be used eventually. YOU must go and kill the evil man and bring peace to the galaxcy"

Arcantous new what he had to do so he weant and prayed to his father Zeus for advice and he was gived a golden rocket luncher and a silver machine gun as well as a nulcear bom luncher and seth armioutr that was portected by the gods.

He gave thnaks to them and flew of on pegasis (the flying hourse) he soon arived in wasington AD and sAW Damined amry waiing for him.

"You think you can win Arcantous my father the evil one wants to kill the human race and nothing will stop he from fulling his wisses"

"Daminon Thorn my father Zues wants to saver the human race from destruction and nothing can stop me too" "We'll sea about that Arcantous"

So they fort epice batle Arcantous was flying around shooting the army guys and killing them butr they were shooting back at him. Then tanks came but Arcantous used rockets to kill them. "You think tanks are the only things I have Arcantous?" Thorn said and Robots came so they fort with them too.

Soon Arcantous founded out their wekness and used it. Them robot tanks came and Arcantous used his laisder guns to defat them. Then Daminem used powefull spell that made the dead rise from their graves in zombie apoclise. "The dead can only rest once the evil has been destoyed and that is what I shall do!" Arcantous said alound

Arcantous fort pased all the zombies and reached Daminen and they forted. DAminem was using his demon powers and summing demons. Arcantous using good magiuc back. doon they were at a stalemate "you ccan't win Arcantous you don't have the things that can destory me" said Daminen "I have this" Arcantous said and pulled out the spear of destny that Zues had given him

"NO NO NO THAT IMPOSIBLE" said Damiem and Arcantous satbed him thought the hart with the spear of destny "I WILL NOT DIE" Damiem Thorn screamed and xploded.

Arcantous arrived home and was greeted as a hero and was given may feats as a hero. There was staues of him made evryweare that let the pepole know he was a great leader. All the pepile learnt his slogans and read his books and stories and nobody said that they were rubbish.

Arcantous was even worshiped as a new hero like the heros of old. "He is the greetest" said a guy "I think he's greeter" said another.

Then after the celibrtions Arcantous aboched the Emporer of the Greek Empire and said "I must kill you now as you are an unjust ruler and tried to have my mother forced to marry you when she was here. You treid to kill my father not nowing that my real father was the divine Zues. You even treid to rape my mother you are a monster and I wll overthrow you and rule the world as a fair and just leader". He ha know this as the gods had told him.

"It is true but I will never give up my power I am the Emporer, I am the leader I am Greece and nobody elde can take my place. Soon I will rule the world and enslave evbody who is not strong and live forver as a god. Now die son of Zues"

They forted for a long time and he was stronger than Arcantous han thinked but soon Arcantous killed him with a divine wapon "my only regerat is that I dinn't get to comit genocide" the empore said and dyed.

Arcantous stood at the gates of the place and anoched "I Arcantous am your new ruler and I will rule in a fair and just way. All the pepole shall live in fairness and their will be pace in all the galxcy" evebody cheared with happiness "All hail the new emporer" they shouted "All hail!" All Hail! All Hail!"

Soon Arcantous was ruling the world and the galxcy everbody was at peace.

The gloruious Ends


End file.
